ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Splatoon Movie/Transcript/Scene 7
Scene 7/15: ⟵ - ⟶ (Coming soon) Transcript (The scene fades back to Squidwin's group at the camp during next morning. Squidwin, in his brief, gets out from his bed, yawns and stretches before dressing himself, from his shorts to his shirt. He walks out from his room where he looks at Pen still sleeping in her bed in her room. He quietly laughs and sighs in his crush on her and heads outside, where he suddenly hears a sound as he gasps, and looks around in his concern) Squidwin: '(''gulps; scared) W-wh-who's there? Hello? (a sound is caught Squidwin ears again. Squidwin grabs an ink gun before walking off to investigate) Uh, alright! I-I have this gun for my protection. Come out and show yourself who are! (Then he hears a same sound again before turns to see the bushes, where the sound is coming from. He points his gun at the bushes) If you're in the bushes, come out here! (but nothing showed up) Oh, so you won't? Well, fine, then guess what? I coming in and get ya! (uses his charge yell, he runs towards the bushes until went inside them to point his ink gun at the familiar figure, it is Lil) '''Lil: (covering herself) Eeeekk!!! Please please! D-don't you even! Have your mercy! I'm surrender!! Squidwin: (slowly drops his gun) Wha'? Lil? What're you doing here? Lil: Huh? (then looks to see Squidwin and smiles for her relief and begin taunting him) Well, well, well. Look who I came across eye-to-eye, Mr. "Squid-Whine" the "Blooser"! Ha ha ha! Boy last two days was very entertaining with your tantrum you threw like a Squishie on live! Ha ha ha ha! Squidwin: (face turning red in anger) Don't start that to me again! Lil: (dryly) Aww, why, Squishie? You don't like to be called like that? Hmmm? Huh, Squishie? Squidwin: (furiously) You better watch it, Lil! I mean it!! Lil: (TBD voice; taunting him) Squishie Squishie Squishie Squishie Squishie Squishie Squishie Squishie Squishie Squishie Squishie Squishie Squish--- Squidwin: (flips out in rage, he points his gun at Lil to her face) GRRR!! SHUT UP AND TAKE IT BACK!!!! Lil: (angry; putting his gun down) Hey hey hey hey! You wouldn't dare to splat me in thin air, would you?! Squidwin: '''Well I wouldn't to, would I? '''Pen: (appears to Squidwin; yawning) Squidwin, like, what's going on? What's all the screaming about? (sees Lil) Lil? Lil: 'Oh, and look, a "Blooser's" new girlfriend. How cute and sweet you and her to a looser-head couples. (''giggles) '''Pen: (angry as she raises her fist) Oooh, why you.... Squidwin: (halts Pen) No no no, Pen. Let me handle her. Okay, Lil, as I asked before, what made you show up here in Octo Valley? Lil: Good asking here. Back in Inkopolis, the Octarians brainwashed and captured almost everybody, including the shopkeepers, the pizza jellyfish dude, that widow woman with her little girl, and my new better and favorite boyfriend, Klips. So I escaped to find help unti- Squidwin: Whoa whoa, wait! Stop! Who're got captured by Octarians?! Lil: Really? Almost everyone in Inkopolis. You have understanding issues? Squidwin: No no no no no! Beside them. You said something about a woman and her little girl, huh? Who are they? Lil: You know both of them? Squidwin: Well, if you describe them I suggest you, because I have a feeling that those two inklings are familiar to me. Lil: (sighs) If I can describe them to you, for your request, fine. The woman is tall and has her light greenish-blue hair in ponytail style. And the young girl is short, look in her age of 7, and her hair is dark green. And they have their names that I can't remember. The only I'm guessing the woman's name is sorta, like, uh... "Aqui", "Aquo" or-- Squidwin: 'Aqua? '''Lil: '''Yeah. Good guess. And for that little girl Inkling's name is, um... "Ruffy" or--- '''Squidwin: '''Ruthie! '''Lil: '''How did you guessed them? '''Squidwin: '''They're my mother and sister you described them! '''Lil: '(thinking) Your Mother? Sister?.... (wide eyed) Oh, yeah! Now I remember! You're the son and brother of those two huh? (giggles) And I love how your mommy call you "Squishie-Poo". That's describes how a "blooser" you are. '''Squidwin: (fury) Don't start this again! (calmly) But, are sure two of them got captured by those Octarians right? Lil: Duh, like the rest. Squidwin: (facepalms in his anger) Oh, terrific, just terrific. I knew it that would happened. First those evil octopuses invaded to demolished Inkopolis and now they were able to steal away everybody, including my family! Ooooh! Wait until I-- Pen: 'Don't get in rage, Squidwin blue-dude, we'll get your mother and sister back, as well as everyone else, don't worry, as soon we are continuing on the trail to reach Octo Fortress somewhere. '''Squidwin: '''And you even spook too soon that my mom would take care of herself, huh? '''Pen: '''Sorry. I assuming I was wrong. (''Then Judd shows up exhausted) '''Judd: Where can I rest? Squidwin and Pen: Judd? Lil: Mr. fat cat referee? Judd: (to three Inklings) No no! I know you three are going to ask: "Judd, you too? What's your serious mission?". Well, same, my son Li'l Judd got catnapped by those Octarian weirdos and, me, going on my rescue mission until I came across you. There, hope you're satisfied. So can we please cut to the chase to our rescue mission for my son, (to Lil) your nerdy boy boyfriend, (to Squidwin) your widow mommy and little sister and of course the rest of Inkopolis creatures, okay? Squidwin: (to Judd) Glad you know that already, because you're welcome to our team, tiger. Judd: I'm a cat, you shrimp. Sparkles: '''Good morning, squids. Who are those? '''Lil: '''Eek! An Octoling! '''Judd: (pins down Sparkles and reveal his claw to her face) Okay, Octoling! Where's my boy? Sparkles: '''Now for one, kitty cat, why would I know about your boy? And two, I thought cats are supposed to be harmless to everyone. '''Squidwin: (grabs Judd away from Sparkles) Cool it, guys. Judd, this Octoling with us as our friend. Nothing that she can harm us. Lil: Well, that is really just doubtful you remarked. It's unbelievable. Squidwin: You need trust this Octoling, Lil. Do you want to save Klips or not? This Octoling knows how to lead us to that Octo Fortress. Lil: Yeah, that's what I came here for. And where is an Octo Fortress? Sparkles: '''The only way you'll know is me to lead you all there. Now let's pack our camp up and proceed our quest, shall we? '''Lil: (Sparkles, Squidwin and Pen walks off as both Lil and Judd tags along; to herself) I still have my doubts. I don't know how have trust on that Octo-Freak. Judd: '''You're saying that, girly. '''Lil: (taunting) Talking about how you're pretty much a scaredy cat. Judd: '''Now, why'd I act scared? I'm just hesitant. '''Lil: Hesitant, scared, same thing. (The scene fades to Octo Gorge where Squidwin's group explores through) Squidwin: Now where are we at? This place is new to me. Sparkles: 'This is Octo Gorge, we are might getting to that Octarians' Fortress. Stay close. '''Pen: '''What about Callie's group? We must find them first. I hope they're not in trouble or anything. But where could they be? (''the camera pans left to the other side of Octo Gorge to Callie's group) 'Captain Cuttlefish: '''Make sure your guns are full, because we might be stalk by something around here. I can feel it. '''Rose: '''What and where? '''Captian Cuttlefish: '''You never know yet until it happens. '''Callie: '''Just before we get to the fortress. '''Sakura: '''Stay together, all, we getting closer to the Octarians lair. (the camera cuts ''to an over head view where we see Squidwin's group and Callie's group on the separated sides in the gorge between a mountain) 'Squidwin: '''I honestly don't see Callie, the captain and our gang ever from here. They may be lost. '''Pen: '''Why would they be lost, Squidwin? They're properly already see up their own camp. So I bet we can find their camping where we can meet them. (''The camera cuts to the end of a mountains where both Squidwin's group and Callie's groups meets each other much to their surprise) 'All: '''Whoa! '''Pen: '''Callie? Captian? Gang? '''Callie: '''Wow, how this a surprise? What're two doing here? And who's that another Octoling? '''Squidwin: '''Well, we're still looking for the Octarians' fortress, but the same time, we were looking for you. '''Callie: '''We were did the same thing. '''Pen: '''Before, this is an Octoling, who surprisingly is unlike ant other Octolings is no harm to us. Her name's Sparkles and she knows away to get to that fortress. '''Callie: '''We have our own Octoling here who is leading us to that Octarins lair for us too, Sakura to be exact. '''Sparkles: '''Hey, Sakura! '''Sakura: '''Sparkles! Long time no see, girlfriend! (''the two Octolings gives each other's hug before doing the greeting dance) 'Sparkles and Sakura: '''Slap five, slap five, give me your hand! Bong head, bong hip, you're my friend! ''(''giggles)'' 'Squidwin: '(to Sparkles) Excuse me, but, two of you know each other? '''Sparkles: Correct. Me and Sakura are best long-time friends. Sakura: '''So Sparkles, where you've been? We never seen each since we separated. '''Sparkles: Long story, Sakura. Pen: 'Okay then, enough with this reunion, can't we just cut to the fortress we're searching? '''Callie: '''I see you got tagged along with another Inkling and Judd, too? '''Judd: '''Yes, same reason here. I want a payback for those Octarians for stealing my son. '''Lil: '''And I'm here for Klips. '''Callie: '''Oh, boy.... Well, okay then, since this is serous case for you two, join us, because I now developed a plan. '''Squidwin: '''What? '''Callie: '''We will split up our group to form three divisions for minimizing ourselves for a chance to may be captured by those Octos once we find their fortress. '''TJ: '''Captured? Oh.... brother..... I don't feel like I'm in to this. I know this mission not a good idea to come here. '''Callie: '''Tough luck for you, dude, because what other choice do we have? After all, we have do this for our home town. '''TJ: '''Fine, as long I won't able to be in captivity with those Octo-creeps. Oooohhhhh....... '''Callie: '''Good. Now, Squidwin, Pen, that girl with glasses... '''Lil: '''I'm Lil. '''Callie: '''Whatever... And TJ will all be in the first side. Peter, Sparkles, and Riri are the second side. And Me, Judd, Sakura, and Gramps are in third side. Now move out a find the Octarains fortress and contact me if each of you found sight of it. (''All the groups splits to three groups as they head off) 'TJ: '(to Lil) I still don't know about this, I'm hasitant. 'Lil: '''Well, you should go back where you live, in the chicken coop. '''TJ: '(angry) Excuse me, but why would I do that? 'Lil: '''Because you're a chicken, anything you expect? '''Squidwin: '''Hey, can you please shut up back there and quit picking on TJ? '''Pen: '''We are not supposed to bickering during our mission. That's orders from the captain and Callie. '''Lil: '''Suit yourself. (''to herself about Squidwin) Though I would I have to join with that "blooser" anyway. 'Squidwin: '''I heard that! '''Lil: '''Nothing you're concern! (''The camera fades to Peter's group keeps walking around the gorge while Riri is whining and complaining much to Peter and Sparkles's annoyinace) 'Riri: '''Are we there yet? I'm hungry! I'm thursty! I'm tired! I wanna go to restroom! I wanna rest! My feet're hurting! How long all this walking we take? '''Peter: '(in his annoyace) Seriously, Riri, do you really have to complain all throughout our mission? 'Riri: '''Well this is been like forever since we travel here, but no fortress in sight. '''Peter: '(TBD) Really? We just got started a minute ago. 'Sparkles: '''We must not give up, the fortress is not too far away from here. '''Riri: '''Um... Peter? '''Peter: '''What? '''Riri: '''Do you even love pink? '''Peter: '''Well...... Yeah, but why's this relevant you asked? (''Riri uses her hair to grab Peter and leans to her) Hey! 'Riri: '(flirty) Because my all-time favorite color is purple. (giggles as she flickering her eye lashes to Peter, much to him embarrassed and hesitant) 'Peter: '(releasing himself from her grabs) Hey hey hey hey! What's the big idea, girl?! What's got into you? 'Sparkles: '''What's going on you two back here? '''Peter: '''Oh, nothing. Riri however is acting a little strange. '''Sparkles: '''Well, snap her out of it. There is absolutely no waste of time here. '''Peter: '(whispers to Riri) Just don't over-do it in this mission, okay? 'Riri: '''Whatever.... Sweet heart.. (''camera cuts to Callie's group) 'Judd: '''I can't wait to give those Octo Crreeps a piece of my mine once we get to their fortress, for my son my son's rescue that is. '''Sakura: '''We know, cat, but enough already about your son, because he's the only one to be rescued you know. '''Judd: '''Hey, he's the only kid I have, right? '''Callie: '''I'm still not sure how long will we reach to that Octo Fortress. '''Captian Cuttlefish: '''You don't have to worry, as long we have this friendly Octoling to guide us there in no time, Callie. Though I wonder if the others would find that fortress first. (''Cuts to Squidwin's group; where the camera pans right through the Inklings, from Squidwin, follow by Pen, follow by Lil and follow by TJ, who is still scared and shaky, whimpering as he looks around the land. Unaware, TJ steps on a twig, which cause it to snap loudy, much to scare TJ as he then zips and grabs hold on Lil, much to her annoyance) 'Lil: '''Now what, TJ?! What's your deal now? '''TJ: '''Sorry, but I can't help it that I'm never gonna be in with this situation around this glummy place like Octo Valley. How long when we reach to that fortress anyway? '''Lil: '(dryly rudely) Well, sorry that I am not an Octo culture expert knowing where that Octo fortress can be located. (TJ stares at her with his smile expression, making her hesitant) What's up with your gazing eyes at me? 'TJ: '''You're kinda pretty. (''The camera cuts to Squidwin and Pen) 'Pen: '(sighs as she sits down on a rock which is close to a nearby pound and take off her shoes, follow by Squidwin who joins in) Man, Squid', my feet can't handle by traveling this wasteland. '''Squidwin: You're correct about that. (two Inkling places their bare feet into a water to cool them off) (sighs) Even Captain Cuttlefish didn't mentioned that we could get a break. Pen: '(''sighs) I know. Man this feels good, right, Squidwin? (Squidwin looks at Pen smittenly with his rosy cheeks) What's wrong? '''Squidwin: (snaps humself out of it) Oh, uh. Ahem. Nothing. Nothing... Pen: '''Aw, don't pull my leg, blue dude. I can reckon to tell that your cheeks are red as cherry. '''Squidwin: (hestiantly) Oh, well... I.... (sighs and make a confenss to her) Okay. You got me, girl. I'll let out my words to you. Ever since we met at the Turf War, you are really quite a champ once you have beat out team. Pen: '(''proudly) Yeah. Pratice is where I been though to become a Turf War champ. A lot of trophies I TBC. TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD (The Inklings and Judd sneaks inside the fortress, without any sound to avoid themselves to be caught the Octolings/Ocartians attention. They sneak through the empty halls, where Lil, however, steps on a sharp object on the floor) 'Lil: '''OW!! (''her echo is heard four times much surprises Lil) Hello? (her echo says "Hello?" four times) Yo! Who's there? (her echo says "Yo! Who is there?" four times; she smiles and laughs in her amusement and decide to have fun with her echo) My name is Lilac "Lil" Teuthida! (her echo says "My name is Lilac "Lil" Teuthida!" four times; much as Squidwin, who already overheard her echo, investigates and to his awe in his annoyance, watching Lil's childish antics with her echo) (to herself) Hmm... I wonder if my echo could repeat this. Ahem.. (shouting to the walls) I remember the crazy time that happened about few months ago, where I was about to give Squidwin a new musical toothbrush, as his birthday gift, from the Inklopolis local drug store, but unfortunately it fresh out of them. So luckily, I secretly found a musical toothbrush from the big dumpster, filled with other trash, and giving it to Squid', without washing it clean, and telling him a truth where I really got it from, so he won't notice! '''Lil's echo: (says differently) Whoa! That was something unexpected. (After hearing Lil's true story, the disgusted Squidwin is spitting out and rubbing his tounge to get germs out. Then angerly walks to Lil) Lil: (to herself) Wow. That was different so far. Squidwin: '(''covers Lil's mouth and carries her outside, where they hide behind the rock; whispering) Seriously, Lil! What's up with you?! '''Lil: (removes Squidwin's hand from her mouth) Chill out, bio! What's your deal for being so tilted now? Squidwin: '(''whispering) Shhh.... Shut up! We've could've been in those Octo-Creep's target, due to your idiotic action you pulled. I can't believe any better how annoying and stupid you are once you were about to blow our mission. '''Lil: (dryly) Oh, well, sorry for trying so hard to be the brains and the brawn than any other Inkling in Inkolopis High School, I been throughout my life. Even smarter than you of course. Squidwin: '(''annoyed) Come on. Let's get moving. We got the Inkopolis citizens to save from the evil tentacles of the Octos, including my mom and my sister. '''Lil: (amused) Sure thing, "Squishie-Poo". (sneakers) Squidwin: '(''turning red in his anger) I heard that. Don't go into this again.... '''Lil: Aww, come on, Squidwin. Seriously. You're not going to your fit of rage again, are you? I mean why are you so desperate to rescue her who called you like that? Squidwin: '''Because the one who called me "Squishie-Poo" is my mother, my family. '''Lil: (sarcastically while provoking him) Oh, right. Sure she is.... hypocrite. Squidwin: 'Oh, you think I am?! '''Pen: '(who, unbeknownst to Squidwin, watches behind him; to herself softly) Oh no, Squidwin, please don't think about going through that again. 'Squidwin: '(arguing to Lil) It seems that you don't have a care of your own mother if she gets into any peril or trouble. '''Lil: I do, actually, but she never called me "Squishie-Poo" much as yours do. That's a complete opposite. Squidwin: '''Well, she should've known better. Because one of these days, she need to stop calling me "Squishie-Poo". '''Lil: Whatever. I bet she may call you "Squishie-Blooser" someday (laughs much Squidwin outburst) Squidwin: '(''screaming) AUURGH!!! THAT IS '''IT!!! (Overheard by an Octavia) Lil: Easy, blue boy! You're starting out again. What's got into you?! Squidwin: '(''angry) That comment you spitted out on me is going way too far!! I should've sworn any better than letting you be invited in our serious mission party to travel throughout Octo Valley, to have our dangerous risk to get everyone rescued and to get the Great Zapfish protected from the tentacles of evil Octo-Wierdos in order to get our home saved in peace. And you could've been left back in Inkopolis, where there's may be a chance for you to get splatted alive by the army of Octorians and Octolings, so you'd be out of my life for good, which'd be easy-peasy for me to forget about you and what you've done to me in the past! You're nothing else more but the most self-centered, mean-spirited, bratty, catty, and the most spiteful Inkling girl I ever know since I break up with you, since you're the sole reason who is constantly treating me like trash by provoking my problems, you have lack of respect and you know it! (Pen watches the argue fight between Squidwin and Lil, while not aware that Octavia is larking out, on top of the platform) And, oh, let me tell you, girl. You're nothing but trouble for me! '''Lil: (taunting him) Oh, really? You want me to regret about your Turf War incident so everything will be forgoten, is that it? Squidwin: '''Yes. Please do. I dare you to regret. Because I'm sick of anyone in town like you consider my issue to be classified as a laughing stock, along with everyone else, nearly leading to my own friends being backstabbing jerks on me! I have my desperate goal to become the most greatest and most responsible hero in Inkopolis, under my dad's shadow that I'm following in my life, no matter how hard can it be. It's my passion dream to become just like how he was. Even to prove everyone wrong that I'm not a looser, which is you who is a looser that you're gonna be! '''Lil: Well, I don't know what to say to be honest, but I got news flash for you, that'd be highly unlikely. And for sure, once your, so called, "desperate goal" failed, you'd became a "blooser" like how your father was. Squidwin: '(''flabbergasted in his fury) Repeat this again.... '''Lil: You heard me right, you'd became a "blooser" like how your father was, once you never succeed your goal and your dream. And another words, you'd be nothing but a Squishie for the rest of your life. (laughing) Squidwin: '(''snaps) You. Take. That. BACK! (Squidwin, in his rage, pushes Lil hard where she tumbles onto a puddle of mud, much to Pen's horror) '''Lil: (gets up and gazes around herself being covered in mud, to her horror and disgust, jumping out from the puddle) EWW! MUD!! Yuch! All over my beautiful dress! (glares at Squidwin) You didn't dare do this purposely, did you?! Squidwin: '(''dryly) Oh, sorry. Did I mean to have messy mud all over your dress? Well, good then, because that's for insulting me and dad! I hope you learn something. (Lil angerly punches Squidwin's face) Ow! (Pen gasps) Lil? What the heck is with you?! (Lil roars in fury launching towards Squidwin, which he ducks leaving Lil to fall to another mud puddle, to her disgust) Well, girl. I hope you'd be renamed "Mud" instead. (laughs, until Lil pins down Squidwin to the ground and tries to break his leg) OW!! Hey! Get off me! OW!! You wouldn't dare to break my leg off! Let me go! OWWW!! '''Lil: Never! That's for what you've done to me! Pen: '''Guys, will you two please stop bickering in our mission?! It's not gonna solve it! '''Lil: Stay out of this red-head! Captain Cuttlefish: '(''arriving alongside with Callie, Peter, TJ, Riri, Judd, Sakura and Sparkles) What in the blooming blazes is going on?! (shocked to see both Squidwin and Lil fight) Now see here! There's no fighting in our team you two younglings! Break it up! Break the fight up at once! (Suddenly a big blast of purple ink splatted behind the Inkling, which it cause them to fly off to another side and land on the floor with a thud) 'Riri: '''Ohh... What was that? '''Captian Cuttlefish: '(gazes up to see Octavia up in the platform) Great Scott! It's Octavia, spotted us! 'Octavia: '(Jumps down to the floor, and aiming at the Inklings, two Octolings and Judd) Good guess, old timer. I've been on your trail for long time. And, oh, I see you've bring with those worthless Octolings to your side. 'Sakura: '(approaching to her attempt to fight) Who you calling worthless?! 'Sprinkles: '(stops her) Sakura, no. 'Octavia: '''And now this a time you to either join us in our Octo troops or get splatted alive. '''Callie: '''That will never happen, Octavia! Especially what you did to Marie! '''Octavia: '''So is that death want? Well, it's death you get. (''Octavia pulls a trigger to shoot purple ink, towards the heroes, which they dodge it) 'Captian Cuttlefish: '''Run for it comrades, for our lives. (''The Inklings, Sakura, Sparkles and Judd flees away, but Pen turns around and shocked to see Squidwin who is laying on the ground, seemly in coma, where Octavia aims at him) 'Octavia: '(To Squidwin evilly) Well, this easy since it looks like you are so lucky to be my target. (But Pen rushes to grab Squidwin away with a flash, which Octavia misses and went off for a chase, shooting purple ink at Pen, who she is dodging them for her safety, carrying Squidwin on her arms) 'Pen: '''Hold on, Squidwin, blue-dude! (''Pen screeches in halt to come across other Octolings and Octarians, who is also attempt to attacking her. Luckily for Pen, she makes a jump over the Octolings and Octarians and flees far away) 'Octavia: '(To her army) After her, you fools. Those Inklings are never getting off our trail this time! (TBD. They hide inside the TBD before Octavia and minions passes through. Callie quietly takes a look at Octavia and her troops run far way, much sighing to her relief) 'Callie: '(to her allies) Phew, my cod. (laughs) Glad we are all so lucky to ditch that Octoling and her allies. 'Pen: '''Yes, surely we are. But Squidwin here is not looking too good, since he didn't get up and response. Sqiudwin? Yo, Squid'! Pleas hear me! (''snaps her figure at him) Talk to me! (But Squidwin didn't answer, much Pen facepalms) Oh, wonderful. 'TJ: '''Oh, man! Pen, do you think he's....dead? '''Pen: '''Seemly, I can tell. (''All other Inklings, along with Judd and two Octolings, gasps and TJ bursts out crying) But, don't worry, all, I'll revive him (softly to herself) if only I can try. (to her friends) So stay back everyone, make room for a CVR! (Pen takes a deep breathe and leans down towards Squidwin's face to give him air, until Squidwin, turns out that he's still alive, uses his hand to pushes her head on him to give her a kiss, however this cause Pen, in anger and disgust, to slap him in the face and spitting out and rubbing her mouth) 'Riri: '''Oh, goody! Squidwin is alive. '''TJ: '''Wow, like, a miracle! '''Peter: '''But that was really disturbing while he's done that. '''Pen: '(rubbing her mouth; to Squidwin) Yuck! Like wow, gross! That's disgusting! What was that for?! Why did you do that?! '''Squidwin: '''Chill, girl. You have such a problem with your attitude. It was a kind of romance scene that every lovers can pull, though you aren't impressed? '''Pen: Well, don't do that to me again, pervert, or else you'll kiss my fist! (to herself) Ugh! Boys! I can't believe I'm teamed up with this weirdo. '''Squidwin: '''Boy, Pen. Sounds like you are literally sensitive with romance graduates. TBD TBD